Un masaje y nada más
by Becatrox
Summary: Como lo dice el Titulo, Peppers simplemente tiene dolor de espalda y Hater con buena voluntad le da un masaje. (Death Glare)


**No se hace cuanto escribí esta cosa super corta, pero se las dejo aquí xD haha. No tiene nada raro mas que una clara insinuación Death Glare lol**

* * *

Era un día normal de trabajo en la SkullShip, siendo lo único extraño el que Peppers llevara teniendo dolores de espalda terribles esa semana, podría tal vez ser causa del estrés, ya que había estado trabajando muy duro últimamente planeando la más reciente invasión.

-Aghh.. auch... - Se quejó el comandante como por sexta ese día, se encontraba sentado en su silla de trabajo no muy lejos de Hater, por lo que el Lord alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡Ahora que tienes Peppers! llevas quejándote desde hace horas ¿Estas bien? -dijo con cierto fastidio porque ya hacía rato que Peppers hacia ruiditos molestos, aunque secretamente si le importaba saber si estaba bien.

\- Ahh..si..Solo es un dolor de espalda – dijo Peppers moviendo un poco sus hombros pero más que encontrar alivio solo se escuchó un crujido horrible, sintiendo como una lagrimita salía de su ojo mientras hacia un ruidito por al agonizante dolor.

Hater abrió los ojos totalmente al escuchar aquel sonido, para suspirar y seguidamente bajar de su trono del mal, mientras caminaba en dirección a Peppers.

-Agggh, parece que hasta tengo que encargarme de cuidarte Peppers, debo hacer todo por aquí… ahora acuéstate –Dijo Hater de lo más natural

-Ah… ¿Q-que señor?

-Que te acuestes

-Pe-pero señor… estamos en medio de sala de control y la mesa está llena de documentos y-

El comandante no pudo terminar la oración cuando Hater tiro todos los papeles de la mesa.

-Listo, acuéstate.

Peppers de alguna extraña manera hizo lo que le pidió, acostándose boca arriba en la mesa – ¿A-así está bien señor?

-¡No Peppers! Esa no es la posición, ponte de espaldas.

\- Señor, no entiendo como esto-

-¡Que te pongas de espaldas dije!

Y Peppers como obediente comandante hizo aquello, sintiendo un sonrojo en su rostro al percibir algo extraña la situación en la que su tracero era lo que Hater podía ver mejor ahora; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Hater posarse sobre sus hombros, estando el contra la mesa.

-¡S-S-Señor no creo que este sea lugar para-! …

El comandante sonrojado no termino su oración al sentir que Hater lo único que hacía era masajear sus hombros.

-¿De qué te quejas tanto? ¡Es un masaje, deberías agradecerme! –dijo ofendido el Lord sin entender porque tanto alboroto por parte de Peppers.

-oh..Ma-masaje si claro jeje –dijo en voz baja relajándose un poco mientras cerro su ojo, sin duda fue bueno quedarse ellos 2 solos a la hora del almuerzo, no es todos los días que Peppers logre que Hater haga algo así por él, la verdad lo estaba disfrutando, Hater parecía ser bueno con eso de los masajes, al menos hasta que

-¡AUCH! ¿QUE FUE ESO? – abrió de golpe su ojo al sentir su espalda tronar un poco más-

-¡Solo lo hice con un poco más de fuerza Peppers! ¡No seas tan llorón y vuélvete a recostar!

-¡Pero Señor! Eso de verdad dolió, ¡¿no podría hacerlo menos fuerte?!

\- ¡Si no lo hago fuerte no funciona Peppers! además también es más divertido para mi hacerlo fuerte, así que date la vuelta.

-¡NO!

-¡Peppers! ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! – y dicho esto Hater subió al igual a la mesa tomando los brazos de Peppers tratando de que se volviera – ¡ACUESTATE!- grito el Lord molesto

-¡NO QUIERO! Usted va a terminar rompiéndome la espalda si sigue haciéndolo de esa forma sin pensar en mi comodidad y-

Y en aquel momento la puerta pareció abrirse de golpe cayendo varios Watchdogs quienes estaban apuñados en la puerta escuchando todo, solo para notar a Hater sobre Peppers sujetándole los brazos. Un silencio incomodo reino por unos segundos hasta que Peppers quito de una patada a Hater de encima de él.

¡E-esto no es lo que ustedes creen Watchdogs! Nosotros solo estábamos..!

-¿Probando nuevas posiciones en la sala de conferencia? – Dijo uno entre risitas

-Sabe comandante, si lo que tiene es dolor al caminar podría tratar de usar cremita en la zona afectada después de-

-¡CALLENCE NO ES ESO! – Grito rojo como tomate el comandante cubriendo su rostro – ¡SOLO ERA UN MASAJE!

-Así le dicen ahora… - comento otro Watchdog entre dientes mientras varios murmuraban y reían

Peppers comenzó a gritarles mientras Hater los veía confundido sin entender de que hablaban en su inocente mente estúpida.

-Ah...¿De que me perdí?

Dijo mientras Peppers correteaba a los Watchdogs insolentes aún sonrojado.


End file.
